disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stuart Chesapeake
'Stuart Chesapeake '''is a supporting character in ''Meg Cooper: Sim Hero. He is Meg's crush and now companion in the S.P.A. Background Personality Stuart is first seen as an easygoing, helpful, and kind-hearted person, willing to help Meg carry some of the books she had to put away for Elmira. He is friendly to everyone, and tries to see that everyone is good at heart. He is also very artistic, partaking in usually drawing, painting, and even sculpting. His most strongest trait is his compassion, shown when caring for other's people's feelings. Another side of Stuart shows his love for romantic stories, showing that he is indeed a semi-hopeless romantic. His idealistic behavior causes him to daydream about the perfect love story or creation. He also starts feeling bashful around Meg, due to his growing feelings for her. Appearance Stuart is a slender Sim with paleish-fair skin, side swept black hair, and dark brown eyes. Like Meg, his outfit varies throughout the series. Role in the Series Stuart is Meg's love interest. Season One When Meg was helping out in the library for Elmira, she accidentally ran into Stuart. Once he saw how many books she had to carry, he offered to help her. That one act of kindness sparks a crush in Meg. During her library duties, he unintentionally distracts Meg and causes her to get in trouble with Elmira. However, after seeing how horrible she feels, he decides to help her, whether it is his job or not, and they get the library, and the pigs' slop, done. The two become friends and Stuart asks her to hang out and get coffee sometime, which she accepts. Ever since then, Stuart has made some appearances in season one, especially concerning Meg and Petra's rivalry for his affection. He also likes to help her on cases anyway he can. Throughout the season, Stuart is completely oblivious to Meg's crush until his final appearance in "Prom Date", when he bashfully asks her to dance. Season Two Stuart has made no real appearances, but has been mentioned once or twice. Season Three Stuart has more of a major role in season three, as he is revealed to be the detective doing Meg's job. However, he soon reveals that the reason he did it was because he wanted to help people just like Meg does. He is then offered a job at the S.P.A. While working for the S.P.A, he grows close to Meg and becomes better friends with her throughout their missions. Both of their feelings grow as well, proven when Stuart kisses Meg's cheek on two occasions: under the mistletoe in "Christmas in Sim City" and when he congratulates her as she graduates in the episode "Graduation". When the Nightmare Crown is stolen and unstable portals open and close around the city, Stuart does his best to help Meg on the case. When they finally catch a portal open on Main Street, Stuart stops her and tries to tell her something he's been hiding. Not having much time and grabbing Meg's arms to help her not get sucked in my the growing portal, Stuart finally manages to confess his feelings towards Meg, and the two share a kiss before she is sucked in. The two manage to reunite once Meg saves Evelyn, but before they could officially start dating, Stuart's mind is erased of the Nightmare Realm incident and the S.P.A. and is evacuated to an island in the Kingdom Isles for his own protection. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Crushes Category:Agents Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Meg Cooper: Sim Hero